Pertama
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun itu, pertama kalinya ia berpikir, perasaannya pada L-elf sejak awal memang kesalahan, kan?


Valvrave the Liberator/ Kakumeiki Valvrave beserta karakternya bukan milik saya.

Author tidak mengambil profit apapun dari fic ini kecuali kesenangan pribadi :3

.

"Pertama"

Yoshiro Reiyu™

AdoEru hints! Don't Like Don't Read!

Flame is not **accepted**

Warning: AU, Canono-modify, OOC, AT, MissTypo(s)

_**A-drei**_

Pertama kali A-drei bertemu dengan L-elf, mereka berpapasan di cafeteria akademi saat jam makan siang tinggal hitungan detik. Tetapi, hanya dengan pertemuan singkat itu. Wajah kaku tanpa ekspresi milik L-elf yang tertangkap matanya tidak bisa ia hilangkan sampai besoknya ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan memulai hari baru.

.

Siang itu, dibawah langit buatan dari dyson sphere, A-drei hanyut dalam renungannya. Dia ingat, kali pertama ia berbincang santai dengan L-elf. Di siang yang sama seperti itu, di dalam kelas yang membahas soal aero-dynamic luar angkasa. Waktu itu L-elf duduk di samping kirinya. Fokus pada perkataan guru di depan kelas mereka sejak dua jam lalu. Sedangkan dia, fokus pada wajah L-elf yang kian hari makin membayangi tidurnya.

"Tidak ada gunanya terus memandangi wajahku."

Diawali dengan teguran ringan. "-tidak, aku tidak melakukan itu." Dan elakan percuma. A-drei tertangkap basah memandangi wajah pucat itu.

Lalu L-elf menengok sebentar ke arahnya. "Tapi kau melakukannya."

Saat itu, masih terekam jelas dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya membisu dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela di samping kanannya. Tidak berusaha untuk melawan ucapan L-elf.

"Bisa aku meminjam buku itu…_your highness_?" dan sekali lagi L-elf bertanya padanya.

Dan dia, lagi-lagi terpaku pada wajah kaku itu. "A-drei _is enough_."

.

Pertama kali mereka makan bersama di cafeteria. Tiga minggu setelah perbincangan santai(yang tidak bisa dibilang santai juga) mereka yang hanya berlangsung singkat. L-elf tiba-tiba duduk di depannya dengan piring yang berisi daging ham dan telur mata sapi bersama segelas air putih di atas namapan almunium. Dan setalah saling pandang sebantar, mereka hanyut dalam dunia masing-masing. Dengan A-drei yang sesekali mencuri pandang lewat sudut mata.

.

Hal pertama lainnya yang pernah A-drei lalui bersama L-elf, tergabung dalam satu kelompok. Dengan seorang mahluk berisik yang kalau tidak salah A-drei ingat, namanya H-neun.

Kelompok yang lalu bertamabah menjadi lima orang, ditambah seorang pria berkacamata yang namanya X-eins, dan seorang bocah yang setara berisiknya dengan H-neun –Q-vier. Latihan lapangan mereka yang entah ke berapa dengan medan yang jelas makin sulit –mengingat bahwa latihan ini juga merupakan ujian untuk mereka berlima mengenai kekompakkan tim.

Dan –hell. A-drei _entah _kenapa menyesal karena tidak bisa sekelompok _berdua_ dengan L-elf.

"Mungkin lain kali." Suara L-elf memasuki telingnya, seakan menjawab keluhan hatinya. A-drei membeku, menengok kaku ke arah L-elf yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Pardon me?"_ apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar?

Dan saat itu, A-drei berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat senyum simpul di wajah manis L-elf.

.

A-drei, entah kenapa ditengah malam ia bangun dan ingat sesuatu. L-elf, lagi-lagi. Si pemuda albino dengan mata biru keunguan yang memenjarakan pikirannya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Bahkan sampai malam ini, ia masih tidak bisa melepas bayangan L-elf dari kepalanya. Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya… ia mendengar L-elf, bersenandung. Di tengah malam dingin, di atap asrama.

Dan A-drei terpaku, diam, mendengarkan tiap gumaman lagu yang kedengaran sendu dari mulut L-elf.

Saat itu, dia langsung menetapkan, itu adalah suara kesukaannya.

.

Pertama kali dia merelihat ekspresi kaget L-elf, adalah saat itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau semua ini sudah berakhir, aku akan mengambil matamu.."

"Kau akan menjadi mata kiriku, dan menjadi saksi atas revolusiku!*" dan dia ingin, dan A-drei berharap. Bahwa ekspresi kaget itu adalah ekspresi yang sama yang pernah ia pakai waktu L-elf pernah menghianatinya dulu. Ekspresi terluka dan tidak percaya yang sama.

.

Malam itu, bertahun-tahun setelah perang berakhir dan kedamaian didapatkan. A-drei berbaring di tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan sebelah tangan memegang ikatan kepangnya. Pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun itu, pertama kalinya ia berpikir,

Perasaannya pada L-elf sejak awal memang kesalahan, kan?

Dan dengan cepat otaknya menjawab; Ya, perasaannya salah. Dan perasaan itu harusnya hilang.

"_Idiot_." Dan dia adalah seorang idot yang terus-terusan berharap selama bertahun-tahun.

Pria itu tersenyum kecut, berpikir. Sejak awal, L-elf tidak pernah punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, kan?

"Kau memang idot A-drei. Dan lebih tidak peka dariku."

L-elf yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu cuma halusinasi. A-drei meyakinkan diri dan menutup mata.

"Aku nyata, kalau kau meragukan itu."

Dengan itu, ia tidak punya alasan untuk terus menutup mata dan mengumpulkan rasa kantuknya. Yang ada hanya jantungnya yang tiba-tiba push-up dengan ritme terlalu cepat.

"… L-elf?" dan berharap itu bukan mimpi

-END-

*menurut terjemahan dari AWSubs.

Terinspirasi dari fic berjudul "Doom Desire" karya fiction fetishist-san. Dan, saya hanya menyukai pairing ini; walaupun jelas hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena L-elf sepertinya tidak peduli =.=a dan A-drei _sangat _terlihat _mengejar_ L-elf. But still, I love them being together. YEAHHH!


End file.
